Pirates of the Caribbean:Hunt of the Rogue thieves
by Lady-A2
Summary: CH4 please RR! Marie Watson is going to her cousin Elizabeth Swann's wedding when her ship is looted by pirates & meets some new people but when she learns that someone very dear 2 her has been taken she has no choice but to for help(better summary soon)
1. chapter 1

"Marie! Were almost there!" Marie Watson's younger brother ran to her excitedly from the other side of the ship. "Thanks for letting me know Adrian." Marie said bitterly. "Oh come on! I'm going to miss England as well but Port Royal is going to be fantastic!" Adrian beamed. "Glad your excited. I'm also REALLY looking foward to cousin Elizabeths wedding!" Marie was bursting with sarcasm. Adrian shrugged, "Mother just wanted me to tell you to be ready to arrive..." Adrian trailed off and walked away.   
  
Marie wondered how her 11 year old brother could be so excited to move so far away from where they had been haing such a good life! Their whole lives remained in England and they were now on a ship to Port Royal. Then again, she was 19 and actualy had a life. Halfway through Marie's thoughts she noticed that the ship had stopped moving and that their was a silence onboard. "We can't already be there...can we?" Marie wondered. She stood still for a few minutes everyone was towards the front of the ship, she was alone.  
  
Suddenly their were gasps and everyone was scampering around. Marie turned around and looked straight foward, her jaw dropped. Their was a huge ship right next to them! It seemed to have appeared out of nowhere! "Pirates!" She heard someone scream, "What the-" Marie was grabbed and thrown aside, a woman had just swung onto their ship from the pirate ship! "Hello, My name is Anamaria and I will be you hijacker for today!" She yelled. Anamaria was instantly joined by 5 other pirates who proudly stood by her side and stared around.  
  
"Everyone go to the front of the ship while we take what we want or-" Anamaria was cut off. "Or what!" A man shouted. "Or..." Anamaria looked around, her eyes fell upon a horrified Marie, whom she grabbed and held a knife to her throat. "Or she dies." Another Pirate grinned. Marie'as stuggled and glanced around nervously as she watched everyone on the ship including the crew, back away. She was thankfull that nobody was making any rash moves that may cost her her life but she hoped that somebody had a plan, because she sure didn't!  
  
Anamaria gave a nod and the pirates decended down into the ship to see what they could find. "Let go of my sister!" Adrian stood infront of the crowd staring angrilly at Anamaria. "Don't worry little boy, I won't hurt her...That is, unless you do anything stupid." She smirked. Adrian gulped and took a fewc steps backwards as he stared at his sister with such fright. Marie saw her distressed mother in tears clutching onto her son as she trembled with fear. "You'd think they'd have nicer belongings, for rich people you know." The pirates complained.   
  
"Nicer belongings!" The parrot who had been trained to speak for the mute pirate, cotton sqauked. The others nodded in agreement. "Well we managed to get this for you Anamaria!" One of them held out a beautifulo dress jokingly. Anamariac laughed, Marie'sc eyes widened, it was her bridesmaids dress for the wedding! The pirates returned to their own ships carrying bags of loot. "Thanks mates!" Anamaria saluted them and returned to her own ship throwing Marie aside.   
  
Marie wasc instantly ran over to by her family and embraced, but she watched the pirate ship begin to move. She ran and jumped onto the side of the ship, she hesitated for a moment but then she saw her dress being waved around and she jumped onto the side of the pirate ship! She whimpered in fear as she climbed up and rolled onboard. She cstood cup franticaly and then turned around quickly and was mortified to see that her own ship was becoming more and more distant. "What is this the fastest bloody ship in the Caribbean?!" She yelped.  
  
"Technicaly, it very very well is missy! Now what are you doing here?!" Marie saw an older looking man walking towards her. She began to tremble and started walking backwards. "Now I won't hurt you! But I can't speak for the whole crew now." He chuckled. Marie let out a tiny scream when he said this. "I was just kidding yeh know." He shrugged as he came to her. "Take me back!" Marie demanded. "S'not my descision...Maybe we should go see the captain eh?" The man motioned for her to follow him.  
  
Marie followed him timidly to where the ships stern was which the captain was steering. "Jack!" The man called to the captain who turned his head attentavily. "I'm afraid we have a bit of a problem..." He motioned towards Marie. "Gibbs, who's she?" Jack raised an eyebrow. "Honestly, I don't know...She must be from the ship we just looted." Gibbs shrugged. "Yes! You stole my dress and I wanted it back but now I vreally need you to turn this ship around and take me back!" Marie said all too quickly. "I didn't get a word you just said...You must have stuttered."  
  
Jack looked away from her with a smirk. Marie's jaw dropped, "I beg your pardon?!" She was astonished at his rudeness. "Don't expect us to be polite little girl" Anamaria laughed as she passed by. Marie lookeed flustered, yet still afraid. "I can't believe you jumped onto a pirate ship over a dress." Jack laughed. "It's important...You wouldn't understand though." Marie said coldly. "I'm sure I wouldn't " Jack rolled his eyes.  
  
Marie took in a deep breath, "All I am asking for is for you to please turn your...er- wonderful ship around and bring me back to mine...Please." "I can't do that." Jack began. "Why not?!" Marie gasped. "Because...This being the fastest ship in the Caribbean, we've left your little ship far behind by now..." Jack explained. "Captain Sparrow, maybe we should take her back...What're we going to do with her otherwise?" Gibbs said. Jack sighed, "Why don't you and me go have a talk." He turned to Marie who glared at him. "Alright then." She finaly said, and then walked into the cabin.   
  
A/N: I hope chapter 1 wasn't TOO TERRIBLE! Please rate it...I really wanna hear what the readers have to say ^.^ 


	2. chapter 2

Marie and Jack sat down at a table and watched each other carefully for a moment. "Are you captain Jack Sparrow?" Marie finally asked. "The one and only!" Jack replied. "I'm Marie...So this is the Black pearl then, is it?" Marie began. "Of course it is-" "You want to know something funny Mr. Sparrow?" Marie grinned as she interrupted him. "What is it then Marie?" Jack seemed annoyed. "I find it amusing...My younger brother knows everything about this ship, he loves it, knows all the stories! I know for a fact he recognized the ship by its distinctive head when you looted us... Naturally he knows that you are the Captain, so as soon as he arrives in Port Royal he will give all of his information on this ship to the royal navy and they will be out hunting you, thinking that you have kidnapped me." Marie smirked.  
  
Jack considered this for a moment... "Did you say you were going to Port Royal?" Jack asked. "Yes." Marie replied simply. "You were really going to Port Royal?" Jack asked again dully. "Yes! My Cousin Elizabeth's wedding is in a week!" Marie blurted out in anxiety. "She wouldn't happen to be marrying Will Turner? Would she?" Jack suddenly seemed interested. Marie blinked in surprise "Well...Yes. How did you know that?" She looked jack straight in the eye. "Oh I'm full of surprises, love." Jack grinned.  
  
"So you are...Do you know my cousin?" Marie asked eagerly. "Thought you'd never ask! But yea, I do know your cousin...and her Fiancé as well!" Jack proudly launched into the story of how he met Will and Elizabeth and how he recaptured the pearl...Of course he did fail to mention those small parts which included Will breaking him out of jail and Elizabeth being the one to make the signal fire while they were marooned. "Wow...Mr. Sparrow, I honestly just thought you were an Idiot with a ship a few minutes ago, but I see things much differently now!" Marie smiled. "Oh really?" Jack sat up proudly. "No." Marie made a face. Jack rolled his eyes at the girl, "That's not very nice y'know...Calling me, the famous Jack sparrow, an 'Idiot with a ship'" He imitated her voice.  
  
Marie decided to drop the subject, despite the fact she had an immense urge to insult Jack. "You know...You can't keep me on this ship forever..." Marie looked to the floor. "And I don't plan to, love, I am going to personally deliver you to Port Royal...It was quite rude of your cousin not to invite me to the wedding you know! So I figure they must've forgotten but really wanted me to be there anyway, so I'll just show up." Jack said. "Oh I'm sure they'll be...uh, thrilled." Marie flashes a fake smile.  
  
"Commodore! You have to do something! This is my cousin!" Elizabeth pleaded to commodore Norrington who avoided her glance. "Yes, please! She must be terrified! Pirates-" "I'm afraid we can't do anything Mrs. Watson...We have now information as to where your daughter is!" Norrington cut off Marie's mother. "If you won't do something I will! I'll go find her!" Will burst. Elizabeth starred at him with concern. "Wait...I know where my sister is!" Adrian shouted over them. "Well please do tell then." Norrington said dully. "She's on the Black Pearl! Which means she must be with Captain Jack Sparrow, if the stories that he recaptured the pearl are true that is...?" Adrian explained.  
  
"Jack!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "Jack Sparrow?! WHY is he always involved in something...?" Norrington shook his head. "Jack Sparrow wouldn't hurt her...Especially if she mentions that she's related to you Elizabeth." Will began. "He won't hurt her but will he bring her back?!" Elizabeth blurted out seeming distressed. "How do you all know Jack Sparrow?!" Adrian asked eagerly. "It's a long story..." Will, Norrington and Elizabeth all said in unison. "And we'll be hearing it later...Right now we need to find my daughter!" Mrs. Watson sighed.  
  
"So you're taking me home then?" Marie followed Jack around as he walked about the ship. "Yes love, not now though...I don't s'pose you've ever been to the island of Tortuga?" Jack turned to her. Marie shook her head slowly. "You're going to love there!" Jack laughed. "Well if you say so...Actually I highly doubt it." Marie made a face. Jack Shrugged, "You've got to trust me...If you keep up that attitude I might just leave you at Tortuga, get rid of you quicker." Marie fell silent; she didn't want to continue following Jack around...She felt like an idiot for having jumped onto the Pearl in the first place... Yet there she was, dressed like a proper little lady amongst a ship full of grungy pirates.  
  
She crept back into the cabin and stayed there, she looked around the room and then the reality of things hit her...She was on a pirate ship, a young girl surrounded by all of these scary men and one woman...Even though she was scared of Anamaria as well. Marie curled up on the floor behind a couch and buried her face in her knees she tried not to cry but couldn't help it as she continued to think about what was happening to her. She knew Jack was probably lying about bringing her to Port Royal. Marie kept hoping that Jack or one of the crew members would come in to the room and tell her they were at Port Royal...She finally gave up and fell asleep as the sun began to set.  
  
"Marie? Wake up love." Marie felt somebody shaking her softly. She opened her eyes and saw Jack crouching next to her. "We've arrived at Tortuga." He said. Marie turned away from him...She didn't want to go to some Island; she wanted to go to her family! "Come on then, come have a drink with us." Jack nudged her. Marie closed her eyes for a split second, "Alright then..." She stood up and followed Jack off of the ship. "Stay close, I lied...I highly doubt you'll like it here!" Jack shouted to her as they walked down the streets, avoiding crazy street fights and such. "This place is very...Well its nothing like I've ever seen before." Marie gulped as they walked into the bar.   
  
Suddenly Marie screamed as a strange drunken man started pulling at her arm and trying to drag her away. "Let go of her." Jack glared at the man who stumbled backwards and disappeared into the bar fight that was going on near them. "You don't have to protect me you know." Marie said feeling a bit angry, even though she knew she was thankful for Jack's help. "Aye, but I do. You see , If you don't stick close to me one of those drunken bastards, who are running about searching for a beautiful woman, such as yourself, will come and grab you and take you away somewhere, savvy?" Jack explained as they sat down.  
  
"Jack, have you heard what everyone's saying?!" Mr. Gibbs exclaimed as he sat down next to Marie who seemed a bit uncomfortable as she stared around the bar. Jack shook his head as took a gulp of his rum. "Well, threes this new band of pirates around! They call themselves the rogue thieves..." Gibbs began. "Oh wonderful! New pirates!" Jack was bursting with sarcasm; Marie couldn't help but crack a smile. Gibbs shook his head with a grin and continued, "Well you that cave with the unbreakable spell on it with the giant amounts of rare treasures in it that Giles Jackson, Harry Parker and Peter Watson built?" Gibbs said. Marie suddenly looked at him strangely. "Did you just say Peter Watson?" She asked.  
  
"Aye, he helped build collect the treasures in that cave." Gibbs grinned. "Peter Watson is my father...He told me about that cave...Before he died..."Marie said shakily."So you're Marie Watson?" Jack raised an eyebrow. The girl nodded and looked back and forth from Jack to Gibbs. "Well, I was just about to say that only a blood heir of one of those men who built it can break the spell, open the doors and seal them! And might I mention Giles Jackson and Harry Parker don't have any children? Infect I believe they live in England now, so that's no good...And your father is dead." Gibbs explained. "So they need Marie here to open up those doors?" Jack asked. Gibbs nodded, "And listen to this! They heard you were going to Port Royal Marie! So they're going to be going to Port Royal looking for you this evening and won't find you!" Gibbs laughed "Lucky you ended up here with us." Jack grinned.  
  
  
  
The two men continued to laugh about the scenario; until they saw Marie's face...She had turned pale with fear. "What is it love? Your safe here with us y'know." Jack patted her on the shoulder. "Aye, it's not as if you have a sibling in Port Royal that they can take in place of you!" Gibbs added. He and Jack laughed again and shook their heads. "I...I have a little brother." Marie's eyes became glassy as she stared at the floor. "We need to go to Port Royal now!" She cried. "A younger brother...Nothing's going to happen to him Marie. I promise...Gibbs; round up the rest of the crew...We're setting sail for Port Royal immediately. "Jack stood up."If anyone deserves that treasure it's us...Marie practically came to us." Jack whispered to Gibbs, who nodded.  
  
A/N: There's CH2...I hope you all like it ^^ I want to let the readers know in advance there WILL be a Jack/OC pairing...I promise not to make her a Mary-sue cause I hate that bullshit...if you have any suggestion for the story please tell me ^^;; 


	3. chapter 3

The rain was pouring as Adrian looked out of the window, he could see the governor's house, the windows were dark, and all but one...Elizabeth's room still remained dimly lit. Adrian wondered if the fact that Marie was missing was keeping her awake as well. He wanted to believe what Will had said about Jack not hurting his sister but he just couldn't! He knew that Jack Sparrow was a pirate, good or bad he was still a pirate and Adrian feared for his sister's life. As midnight approached the downpour became heavier.  
  
A few hours later Adrian yawned as he finally started to get sleepy...He turned away from the window and crawled into his bed. Suddenly he froze in his tracks he looked into his mirror and saw something terrible, he wanted to scream but when he opened his mouth nothing came out! 3 men stood in his doorway, holding his mother at knife point. "Hello there." One of them said darkly. "Let her go!" Adrian screamed. "Yea sure we'll let your pathetic excuse for a mother go, as soon as you come with us." Another one of the men laughed cruelly.   
  
Adrian swiftly pulled a pistol out from behind his pillow. "Your pirates aren't you...I knew you might come here sooner or later!" He stared at the man holding his mother. "You let her go now." Adrian added sternly, he was trembling, but he knew he has the advantage since he didn't see any weapons besides a few knives and a sword being carried by the pirates. "Smart boy...But we're taking you either way!" The man holding Mrs. Watson threw her aside and she hit the wall. Adrian instantly fired the pistol; he hit one of the pirates in the arm. "Get out of here!" He screamed his finger on the trigger.  
  
The pirates snickered and laughed, Adrian pulled the trigger but nothing happened! "Out of bullets are you?" The 3 men ran to Adrian and seized him; they tied his arms behind his back and gagged him. He was carried out of the house silently. Mrs. Watson was in shock; both of her children had been taken by pirates. A few seconds later she finally got herself together and began to run for the Governer's house. As she reached the gate she saw her brother, Governor Swann, and his guards running towards her as well. "We heard gun shots! Is everything ok?" Swann asked his sister anxiously. Mrs. Watson shook her head and tried to speak although she was sobbing. "More Pirates! Th-they took my son!" She cried  
  
"You can't be serious!? How was it that they got onto this island undetected!? They must have been very good pirates..." Swann trailed off. "Well what are you two waiting for?! Go and raise an alert!" He yelled to his guards who nodded and ran off. "We're going to get your son back..." Swann patted Mrs. Watson on the shoulder. "What's happened!?" Elizabeth ran towards them frantically. "Pirates have taken your other cousin..." The Governor said in a low tone of voice. Elizabeth clapped her hands over her mouth as she gasped. "It wasn't captain sparrow's crew, was it!?" She immediately asked. "No, no they were different pirates." Mrs. Watson managed to say.  
  
The Black Pearl stationed itself in Port Royals harbor as the crew made attempts to yell at the guards and navy that they 'come in peace' the first chance Marie got she jumped off the ship and rowed to shore. She didn't look back when she heard Jack yelling something at her, or even when the Royal Navy tried to stop her and question her about what had happened and if she was ok. Marie kept running until she realized she had no Idea where her mother lived. She stopped to think "Our old house maybe?" Marie asked herself. She shrugged and ran for her old house as fast as she could (Which wasn't very fast considering the fact that her annoyingly heavy dress was weighing her down)  
  
"Mum!" Marie burst open the door to see her mother and her uncle sitting in the living room. "MARIE!" Her mother cried as she ran and embraced her child. "Thank god your back..." Mrs. Watson was already in tears again. "Are you alright? Did they hurt you? How did you-" "Mr. Sparrow brought me back. Where's Adrian?!" Marie interrupted her mother. "Your brother...Pirates took him..." Mrs. Watson explained what had happened. "Oh no..." Tears were streaming down Marie's cheeks as she told Governor Swann and her mother what Gibbs had told her about her father's participation in building the cave, and about how only she or Adrian could open or close the doors.  
  
"This is absolutely terrible." Elizabeth shook her head. Will put his arms around her, "We will find your cousin Elizabeth, I promise...Marie, is Jack still here? He may be able to help us." Will asked Marie anxiously. Marie shrugged and shook her head, "I don't know, that never crossed my mind..." The three made their way to the harbor, but when they got there the Pearl was nowhere in sight. Marie let out a little scream of frustration. "I swear! If I knew where that Bloody cave was I'd get over there myself and kill all of those pirates' sorry ass's myself!" Marie exclaimed. Will and Elizabeth stared at her in surprise. "That's exactly how I feel...But we can't do that..." Will sighed.  
  
That night Marie's mother fell asleep with ease, she had been running around all day and was tired. However, on the other hand Marie was making herself sick with worry and couldn't sleep at all. She now realized this must have been how her family felt when she was missing. Marie sighed and laid down to sleep, it was getting late and she wanted to go find Will early in the morning and talk to him...Maybe thing up a plan to find Adrian. She closed her eyes for a few minutes; just as she was falling asleep she was awakened by and annoying tapping sound. She looked around the dimly lit room and finally located the source of her noise. Her window.  
  
She got up cautiously and walked towards the window. She pulled back the curtains and saw Jack tapping on her window. She looked at him awkwardly for a moment as he motioned for her to open the window. Marie finally understood what he was saying and flung the window open. "Was it really that hard to open the damn window?" Jack asked her seeming thoroughly annoyed. "Oh, well sorry! I don't usually have strange me tapping on my windows at midnight!" Marie whispered in annoyance. "What do you wan't then?" She asked him quickly.  
  
"To talk to you!" Jack said rather loudly. "SHHH! You do realize if my mum comes in here and see's you she'll break out the pistols and shoot your brains out." Marie told him. "Why would she do that?! I brought you back-" "She doesn't care, pirates took my brother also! Whether you brought me back or not she'll still kill you." Marie said. "So leave now!" Marie tried to close the window but Jack held it open. "I'm going to help you find your brother love." He told Marie. " 


	4. chapter 4

"Well get in here then!" Marie pulled Jacks arm and he halfway fell through the window. Marie fell backwards onto the floor with a thud as she watched Jack step into her room. "And you're telling me to be quiet..." Jack shook his head. "Oh come on, this isn't the time to... well, argue." Marie said impatiently. "Fine, fine..."Jack gave in. They stared at each other for a moment, both of them waiting for the other to say something. Marie finally broke the silence, "So...My brother...You know where he is?"  
  
"I do. He's going to the crystalline caverns." Jack said simply. "And these caverns are where?" Marie asked anxiously. "Some little island. It's uncharted and unnamed." Jack shrugged, Marie gave him a look. "But I do know where it is love." He grinned. "So we leave tomorrow? On your ship?" Marie questioned him. "Well...The thing is...The crew didn't want to stay here. So they kind of...Well, dropped me off." Jack explained uneasily. "You don't have a ship?!" Marie burst. "Well-" Jack began.   
  
"Marie? What's going on?" Marie gasped as she heard her mother coming down the hallway. "Get under the bed." She whispered to Jack urgently. Jack rolled his eyes and nodded, "How could your mother not like me..." He muttered. "Marie? Is everything ok dear?" Her mother opened the door and looked around. "Yes mum...I was just about to go to sleep." Marie smiled at her mother, which she found quite hard considering the fact she was hiding a strange man under her bed. "Alright then...Good night." Marie's mother blew out the remaining candles that barely lit the room and she left.  
  
"Going to sleep now love? Can I join you?" Jack popped his head out from under the bead. Marie rolled her eyes. "Sarcasm!" Jack blurted out as he was smacked on the head by Marie. "Look...I'll meet you outside of the...Blacksmith shop tomorrow morning, savvy?" Jack said to Marie as he walked to the window. "Alright...But what do I tell my mum?" She wondered. "We'll figure it out tomorrow love." Jack smiled and climbed out the window. Marie rolled over and began to drift off to sleep.  
  
Marie sat up in her bed, it seemed as though the sun had just come up, and she knew it couldn't be later than 6:30AM. She rubbed her eyes and looked around her room. She noticed that her window was open; she stared at the curtains as they blew in the breeze for a moment and then she got up to close the window. Just as her foot touched the wooden floor she stayed still. She sat in her bed and looked around more carefully, she thought something seemed wrong.   
  
She jumped off of her bed and closed the window. "Jack must of left it open...ugh..." She muttered. As she walked over to her wardrobe she stopped dead in her tracks. There was a hand hanging out from under her bed. Marie made a face and stumbled backwards onto her wall. "Oh god." She crept over to the hand and kicked at it. "What?" She heard a voice say. Marie rolled her eyes and got down under her knees to see Jack under her bed. "Hello there." He yawned.   
  
"Oh my god...What are you doing in my house?! Under my bed?!" Marie exclaimed. "Well," Jack began as he crawled out from under the bed. "You should have let me stay last night when I asked you. It started raining and I had no where to go and seeing as your window was unlocked I decided to stay here." He shrugged. "Why didn't you just go to Will and Elizabeth's house?" Marie asked him in annoyance. "Well I did, but they were both asleep." Jack sighed.   
  
"Marie? May I come in?" Marie's mother knocked on the door. "Just a minute!" Marie shouted as she grabbed Jack and flung him into her closet. "Marie, are you alright?" Her mother opened the door to see Marie standing by her closet. "Uhm, yes mum. I was just about to get dressed." Marie smiled. "Oh well good! I brought you something." Mrs. Watson handed her a corset. "All of your other ones didn't seem to have made the trip from England...It's almost as if they all disappeared." Mrs. Watson shrugged. Marie's jaw dropped, "Oh...er- What a shame." "Well, I'll leave you to dress then." Her mother smiled at her and left.  
  
Marie immediately shut and locked the door. "Well that was fun. Being locked in your closet!" Jack burst out from the closet. Marie threw the corset at his head angrily. "I dropped all of my bloody corsets in the ocean on our way over here for a reason!" She blurted out. Jack gave her a look, "Let me guess, you can't breathe in them?" "Yes! I can't breathe, eat or do anything." Marie shook her head. "Oh well in that case- I mean, you shouldn't er- disobey your mother." Jack stuck the corset in her and pulled at the strings.   
  
"Don't do that! You're doing it all wrong- Ouch! God!" Marie yelled. "There, now that's pretty." Jack clapped his hands together. "PLEASE don't attempt to dress me; you shouldn't even be in my house." Marie glared at him. "Well sorry...I had even picked out a dress for you!" Jack said sarcastically. "Just wait for me outside! Let me finished getting dressed in peace." Marie held in her desire to throw Jack out the window and smack him across the face.   
  
Marie found Jack sitting in the bushes around the side of her house. "What are you doing in the bushes?" She asked. "Well, you see love, when you pushed me out your window I landed here." He nodded. "Oh. Ok." Marie said awkwardly. "Well, let's go then." Jack stood up and started walking. Marie sighed and followed him without question. They arrived at the blacksmith's shop a while later because Jack kept randomly stopping and bothering people on the street.   
  
"So, why are we at the blacksmith shop?" Marie asked. Jacked opened the door and they saw Will working on a sword inside. The two walked inside and closed the door behind them; Mr. Brown was dead asleep as usual. "Jack?" Will looked up at him in confusion. "Hello Will." Jack patted him on the back. "Marie...What are you doing here?" Will asked her. Marie opened her mouth to speak but Will interrupted. "That was a stupid question." He shrugged. "Her brother." Jack cut in. "What do you want with me then?" Will ask Jack. "My crew. And ship are already out trying to get information on the exact coordinates of where her brother is. I can't sail out to them on my own...With her." Jack side glanced at Marie. "So you want me to help?" Will gave Jack a strange look.  
  
A/N: blah...sorry this story is going so slow, I know this chapter wasn't even necessary...nothing even happened lol! I promise the Chapter 5 will be more exciting XD 


End file.
